


You’re a hard soul to save, with an ocean in the way

by WrongSeason



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-episode missing scenes, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongSeason/pseuds/WrongSeason
Summary: Set after “Luthors” (yes, I know it’s late). My speculation on missing scenes between Kara and Lena post-Lillian’s arrest.





	You’re a hard soul to save, with an ocean in the way

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence + The Machine “Over The Love”
> 
> Lena is a soft. I love her. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, gentle readers.

Lena heads home by herself after what happens. The arresting officer, Detective Sawyer she thinks, has to ask her a few questions, but she's soon released and heading back to her apartment. The act itself isn't particularly unusual, after all, she always goes home by herself.

But this is different. 

She's just locked away the only family she has left. And whilst she may not have loved Lena, she was still family. And that had to mean something. 

She text Kara after arriving at the station. A simple **Hey, can you talk?** but it's been over two hours now, and the reporter still hasn't responded. She wonders if they were really friends at all. 

Somewhere between kicking off her shoes and coat, she finds herself on the sofa with a bottle of whiskey resting next to a tumbler. She's never particularly cared for the stuff, but the burn of it down her throat anchors her to the moment a little more. Reminds her just how real this evening is. 

Halfway into the bottle she starts crying. Loud hiccuping sobs filling the silence of her apartment. The sound reverberates and Lena can almost feel it in her chest. 

I'm really fucking alone, she thinks, letting her cries overtake her entire body, so that she's shuddering on the sofa with every breath she takes in. 

She tucks herself under her duvet, not bothering to take off her dress or makeup. Not even to remove the pins from her hair. She cries herself to sleep, adding another tally to the ever growing list. 

//

She texts Jess when she wakes up. Asks her to clear her schedule for at least the next week. She sees the flicker of dots across her screen as Jess types out a reply and then deletes it. She knows she wants to ask why. **Family problems.** She sends. Jess doesn't text again. 

//

Kara leaves the lift onto Lena’s floor a week later. Jess quirks an eyebrow at her. 

“She's not been in all this week, Miss Danvers.” 

And that's when it clicks. She never thanked Lena. Never checked up on her. Or at least Supergirl didn't. Kara Danvers merely didn't respond to a text for a week.

“Oh, uh. I better get going then.”

She resists the urge to superspeed out of the office, but does rush home slightly quicker than usual to change, and lands on Lena’s apartment balcony less than half an hour later. 

She taps the glass gently, and Lena doesn't even startle - she's that exhausted. She stumbles over to the balcony and opens the door. She doesn't greet Supergirl back. 

Kara looks at Lena, wisps escaping her already messy top-knot, jumper cuffs falling past her hands, and sweats hanging loosely around her hips. She pulls her in, holding her close to her chest, and closer still when she feels Lena start to cry. She scoops her up, carrying her through Lena’s apartment towards her bedroom, and shuffles them awkwardly on the bed so that she can hug Lena, willing her pain away.

“I'm just so alone,” Lena chokes out, tears soaking into Kara’s suit. She feels the pang in her chest at Lena’s words, the way her heart skips a beat and not in the good way. 

“You have me, Lena. And as long as you have me, you're never alone,” she tugs her fingers through Lena’s hair, and the brunette looks up. Lena contemplates asking, works her jaw slightly before coming to rest on the Super’s chest, listening to the thud of her heart underneath her ribs. It's louder than a human heartbeat, more rhythmic, and it soothes her. That is, until Supergirl lifts her chin.

“What were you going to say?” Kara knows Lena more than she's willing to admit. She especially knows how Lena over thinks when she grinds her jaw out that much.

“I was going to ask who you are. If you're her. Kara, I mean.” 

Kara’s fingers still in her hair, until she quickly regains her composure and carries on the movement.

Lena moves her head back down. 

“But I think I've answered my own question.”

“How would you feel if I was?”

“Bitter. My only two friends are actually the same person. Unsurprised…”

Kara shifts, moves down the bed to face Lena fully. Her face reads “why?” without her having to say anything, so Lena answers the silent question.

“The probability of falling in love with two people at the same time is very slim. I fell in love with Kara and Supergirl, they both saved my life more than they think. It makes sense that they're the same,” she states.

Kara pushes towards her slowly, and presses their lips together. The touch is barely there before their noses are brushing together and Kara traces her thumb over the fading tear tracks on Lena’s cheeks.

“You're right, Kara. I'm never alone when I have you.”


End file.
